lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Roslin Frey
Roslin Frey is the daughter of Bethany, and Walden Frey making her a member of House Frey through her father, and a member of House Robie through her mother. Roslin Frey has four siblings in the form of Perwyn, Benfrey, Willemen, and Olyvar Frey of which her brother Perwyn was a powerful knight of whom befriended Robb Starke during their time in Koenisburg and was killed for this, her brother Benfrey is a broken man after he fell down stairs and was made slow, her brother Willeman would become a captain in the Frey navy, while her brother Olyvar commanded a part of the Frey attack on Radin and was captured during this attack. Roslin Frey is bethrothed to Andrik Erenford of whom she likes very much and of whom is very affectionate towards her in return but he is forced to lead a Frey force south of the Trident, and thus they have not been married yet. Roslin Frey was born the final child of Walder Frey and Bethany Frey and following her birth her mother was deemed by the wetnurse incapable of having more children and for this reason she and Walder had their marriage annulled. She never spent any time in the Trident, and was immediatly withdrawn by her mother using the excuse that she had a very contagious sickness that would spread if she wasn't removed and Bethany would sleep with Nadrik Frey in order to further make sure that Roslin was able to leave the Trident. Living in the Kingdom of the Purple Fork she would spend her youth growing very close to two people in the form of her mother Bethany of whom adored her, and her brother Olyvar of whom was a very kind young man of whom she would become best friends with. Roslin Frey would not leave the Kindgom of the Purple Fork and her mother continued to spread the rumor to the Trident that she was sickly, but also that she was ugly, and it was under these pretenses that she recieved an offer of bethrothal from House Erenford of whom wanted to bethrothal one of their younger sons to Roslin. Roslin Frey is a POV Character in The Weasel and the Wolf, where she details what has happened in the lands of the Frey. A very kind girl she finds herself helpless to stop her family as they go to immense lengths to trap the Lucernians into a bloodbath at the Trident. Characteristics Roslin Frey has become known as one of the most moral of the Frey's alongside her siblings, and most of this has to do with for most of their youths they were raised with their mother's family in the Purple Fork. Outside of the influence of their father and the evil that was the Trident they grew into kind people of which became shocking when they were recalled to the Trident by their father of whom had up till then not realized that he had children with the Robie's. History Early History Roslin Frey was born the final child of Walder Frey and Bethany Frey and following her birth her mother was deemed by the wetnurse incapable of having more children and for this reason she and Walder had their marriage annulled. Frey's Plot Following the confrontation between Hosteen Frey, and Robb Starke the decision was made by Hosteen that no longer would he accept the excistence of the Starke's, and was going to do anything to make them pay for what he believed they had done to him and his family. As they returned on the ship to the Trident the boats would be stopped by Walder Frey II. or Black Walder of whom met with Lothar, and Hosteen briefly before going on board the boats and hanging several members of the Frey's including Perwyn Frey of whom was deemed too loyal to the Lucernians. After the murder of Perwyn Frey they would wait on the water, and were met by Emmon Rivers the bastard son of Emmon Frey the King of the Orange Forks, and he would vow that his father was now prepared to turn against Gemma Lannister and regain the Orange Fork for the Frey's. With this in mind Emmon Rivers would leave first to return to his father where he silently begin preparing to murder his oldest half brother in Cleos Frey of whom frightened him due to the loyalty he knew his father held for him. Returning to the Trident he met with his father, and was forced to anwser for the death of Perwyn Frey, but was able to alongside Lothar Frey convinse their father that Stevron had been poisoned by the Lucernians thus further pushing Walder into hatred towards the Lucernians. It was at this point that the Frey's decided to allow the Lucernians to enter the Island of Frey so that they could gather some of them for the purposes of letting them believe they were finding a place willing to be the friends of Lucerne. Choosing the Kingdom of the Blue Fork as the site of the Lucernian embassy as the loyalty of the Blue Fork was always in question and this would give them a good excuse to wipe them out. Using this as an excuse they would decide to send Walder Frey II. as the diplomat to meet with the Lucernians, but it was made sure that he was going to be on his best behavior or else all of this might fail to come together. Family Members Walder Frey Cover.jpg|Walder Frey - Father|link=Walden Frey House Robie.png|Bethany Robie - Mother|link=Bethany Robie House Frey Sigil.png|Olyvar Frey - Brother|link=Olyvar Frey Sauria Proudmoore fixed.jpg|Sauria Frey - Cousin|link=Sauria Proudmoore Hosteen Frey.jpg|Hosteen Frey - Cousin|link=Hosteen Frey House Frey Sigil.png|Stevron Frey - Cousin|link=Stevron Frey House Frey Sigil.png|Aenys Frey - Cousin|link=Aenys Frey House Frey Sigil.png|Jared Frey - Cousin|link=House Frey Relationships Olyvar Frey See Also : Olyvar Frey Bethany Robie See Also : Bethany Robie Andrik Erenford See Also : Andrik Erenford Category:House Frey Category:People Category:Andal Category:House Robie Category:Human Category:POV Character